


Flour in his hair, Dean on his mind

by Saphyrah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bakery AU, Bottom Sam, Bottom Sam wesson, Bottom!Sam, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pastry baker Sam, Student Dean, Swesson AU, Top Dean, Top Dean Smith, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphyrah/pseuds/Saphyrah
Summary: Young photographer Dean Smith loves to take photographs of pastries lately, maybe because it's a certain someone who bakes them. That certain someone, Sam Wesson, is not only madly in love with Dean, but also very kinky in bed.





	Flour in his hair, Dean on his mind

Rolled-up sleeves, flour in his – on usual days – brown hair, sweat running down his neck as he kneads the dough smoothly. The smells are what made Dean come in for the first time: it still smells like freshly baked bread and muffins and apple pie (but it only smells like apple pie on Tuesdays, and since today is Thursday, there's only cherry pie smell, which Dean probably prefers anyways.) But Dean doesn't stay for the smells. No, there's another reason why Dean keeps coming to the bakery. There is another reason why he has chosen to take pictures of pastry now instead of sceneries or animals like other photographers do. His reason has a name tag that says “Sam W.”, his reason has rolled-up sleeves, flour in his brown hair and sweat running down his neck. His reason looks good with his tongue stuck between his teeth when he thinks that nobody's watching. And his reason has no clue that Dean is secretly crushing on him. “I'll take a blueberry muffin and a coffee”, Dean smiles at the cashier, a young woman with red hair and dimples. He waits a few moments until the girl turns away to make his coffee, then he leans over, a smirk on his lips. “Heya, Sam”, he says quietly and the young pastry baker looks up, brushes his hair out of his face and smears flour all over his forehead. It's adorable. Dean wants to take a picture of those soft strands, but instead he just holds up his camera and points to the chocolate banana muffins on a white, porcelain plate. “I don't know if you remember my name, but, um… I'm here to photograph your pastries.” Dean clears his throat as he tilts his head and looks at Sam. The young man nods slowly and – to Dean's delight – smiles one of those beautiful smiles that Dean has begun to love. “Sure, you're Dean, right? I've seen your photographs, they're pretty good! Is that a hobby of yours?” Sam asks. His dimples show as he smiles. He looks hot like that, still breathing heavily, his hair sticking to his forehead. Dean can tell that Sam has been working hard. “Well, I study art and photography, but… my interest in taking photographs of pastries is not part of my courses.” Dean smirks and leans against the counter. His face is so near to Sam's that he can see the stubble on his chin and the flour on his nose. Before Dean can think, he runs his thumb over Sam's nose, wiping away the white powder. He stares at his thumb once he pulls away and blows the flour away. His eyes meet Sam's and Dean has to clear his throat again, otherwise he wouldn't get out another word. “So, did, um, did you bake those muffins? They look delicious and I believe they taste even better. I just had one of those blueberry muffins and that was just awesome, that savory taste and the intense flavor of the blueberries…” Dean could rave about one single muffin for days, but Sam's little laugh interrupts him. “Thank you, Dean. Can I watch you take the photographs? I've never had a camera” Sam mumbles, a shy blush spreading on his cheeks. “Oh, sure!” Dean's eyes lighten up as he looks through the camera and takes a few photos. Later that day Dean shows Sam how to operate the camera, how to zoom in, how to activate the spotlight and how to turn the lens to focus the image. It doesn't take long for Dean to fall for the young baker, and even when Sam has long returned to his own work, Dean feels Sam beside him as he takes photograph after photograph. The light gets dimmer and Dean knows that he has to go home soon, but he knows he'll be back for more photos tomorrow. And for his other reason, too.

Sam sits at a tiny, round table, a cup of fresh coffee in front of him, and holds a few photographs in his hand. Dean had left them for Sam, and Sam just can't help but stare at the snapshots of his muffins, cakes, pies and donuts. He feels proud of his own work when he looks at them, and he has the feeling that Dean loves his pastries too. “You like them?” Sam hears a familiar, dark voice. He looks up with a bright smile that makes Dean think of sunflowers every time he sees it. Dean has his camera in his hand, a brown jacket that suits him so well that Sam wants to take it off him to see what he wears underneath. Sam has flour in his hair again, as always, and Dean is so in love with this boy. “Oh, I like them very much! My pastries look so good on your photographs, I'm not even sure that I have been the one who's baked them!” Dean lets out a soft chuckle and takes Sam's hand to make the young pastry baker look up at him. “I will never be able to take photographs that capture the flavor, the look and the smell of your pastries. They are so perfect” Dean whispers. They have gotten closer, not just now, but over the past six weeks. Every day, Dean has visited the bakery and every day, Sam has tried out new recipes to bake muffins, cakes, pies and donuts that Dean can photograph. Baking is Sam's type of art, photography is Dean's. Together, they can do the most incredible things. But right now, Sam's face is so close to Dean's that he can't resist. Their lips meet for a time shorter than the blink of an eye. After that, Dean pulls away, biting his lip, burying his fingers in the pockets of his jacket, unable to look at Sam. But instead of rejection, Dean can feel Sam's hand on his cheek. “I liked that, Dean” Sam whispers. Their next kiss feels less like just lips against lips and more like a sweet, honey-like, gentle, passionate promise. A promise that between them could be so much more than just friendship, so much more than just simple love. A promise that they are made for each other. “I, uh, I liked that too, Sam. And I… I have a little surprise for you. I wanted to wait until we've, you know… talked about this… us. But I wanna give it to you now.” A blush spreads on Dean's cheeks, making his adorable freckles almost disappear. “I love surprises!” Sam nearly squeaks, his eyes shining like diamonds and his dimples deeper than the Grand Canyon. It feels like they're the only one in the bakery. Although people all around them eat and drink coffee and smile and laugh and talk, they still feel special. Like they live in a small bubble that only belongs to them. Their bubble smells like coffee, pastry, sweet love and new desire. “I hope you like it, Sam” Dean whispers and hands Sam a single photograph. It shows Sam, laughing, on a sunny Sunday morning, his face turned towards the camera but not actually looking at it. The sun makes his hair shine and brings out Sam's hazel eyes. In the background, there's a variety of pastries, all of which Sam had baked himself. It's the most beautiful picture Dean has ever taken. “I, uh, I love it” Sam replies. His eyes seem a little wet, as if he is about to cry. Dean can only hope it's because of joy. “I want more pictures, Dean. But maybe next time… it could be photographs of us both. Together, as a couple.” Hopeful, hazel eyes meet Dean's green ones and with the brightest smile, Dean nods.

Shyly holding hands, soft stolen kisses, little secret touches and sweet words whispered between jokes and laughter. They can't make out in the bakery, of course Sam has to work and if Dean doesn't want to fail his classes, he needs to attend at least some of them. Still, Dean comes to the bakery every afternoon. He still takes photographs and sometimes they sit together at a table and look at them. They haven't done anything more than kissing and going out on cheesy dates, the movies or a restaurant. But tonight is different. They slowly begin to realize that maybe they belong to each other. In every way possible. They begin to kiss in front of the movies, continue in Dean's car and by the time they are inside of Dean's apartment, they can't lose their clothes fast enough. Shirts, pants, underwear land on the wooden floor, their lips meet again in a fiery dance. It's a wonder that they make it to the bedroom without tripping on or knocking over something. Dean doesn't know how it happens, but they are just so hungry for each other, so desperate for every single touch. It turns out that their sweet, romantic relationship is completely over once they enter his bedroom. Suddenly the adorable pastry baker with flour in his hair becomes strongly submissive, and to Dean's surprise, highly kinky. Sam begs Dean to tie him to the bed and although he hesitates at first, he finds out that he absolutely loves the sight of his sweet Sammy being naked, panting, arms tied up and his beautiful, hard cock leaking against his belly. Sam's skin is just as soft as silk, and it's also warm against Dean's fingertips. He runs his hands down Sam's chest slowly, trying to worship every part of his body, until Sam squirms and begs for Dean to finally touch his cock. It's standing proud, erected, hard and red. The room is quiet and dark, nothing is heard but Sam's little panting and a moan every now and then. It happens pretty quickly after that. Dean spreads Sam's legs apart, inserts one finger, then two and three, then slides right where he belongs. It's wet, hot, mind-blowing. It's tight and oh so good. Neither of them lasts long of course. White, long stripes of come paint Sam's stomach, it almost shoots up to his open mouth. Dean comes deep inside of Sam before he collapses next to him, trapping one of Sam's legs underneath his heavy body, but there is no place where Sam would rather be. “That was amazing” Dean mumbles and runs his fingers over Sam's sweaty chin. The young pastry baker looks amazing, all spent out and his arms still tied up against the headboard. “Mhm, yes, Dean. Would you mind untying me now?” Sam blushes and suddenly, the boy Dean has got to know so well is there again. They cuddle and fall asleep one on top of the other. Their first night is amazing for them, and both of them are sure that from now on, every night will be perfect.


End file.
